In the deep end
by kiku65
Summary: Ok, so Anakin grows up in a desert and can still swim in 'The Approaching Storm? How does this happen? Find out here, and wonder of all the Jedi, who would be the best swimming instructor? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

In the deep end

Something puzzles me about the Chosen One. He grew up on a desert planet, and yet in _The Approaching Storm _he can swim after someone in a fast river full of predators. How can this happen?

Read on and find out.

XXXXXXXX

"Anakin!"

A sandy-haired boy, about ten years old, dropped the lightsaber he had been practising with and ran over to the caller. The remote he had been guarding against hummed as it bobbed in the middle of the Temple exercise room.

"Master?" Anakins eyes were wide and wary, as he tried to look innocent despite a certain misgiving.

His master was consulting a piece of flimsi, marked with the Temple stamp. "I just received a message from Master Yoda. It appears that you have not taken your swimming test yet. It's only routine, but Temple policy is that all Padawans must be able to swim before they go on missions."

Oblivious to his apprentices' look of horror, he continued, "The Senate allows for the Order to use the nearest pool on each fifth days and tenth days, so we had better hurry of we want to catch it when it's quiet..."

Anakin started to pray as he was led away.

XXXXXXXX

Kit Fisto, a Nautolan from the water world of Glee Anselm, made sure that he used the Senate-designated pool as often as was physically possible. It was the only place on Coruscant where he could swim without upsetting people, and so each fifth day and tenth day he would hurry down through the gardens and dump his lightsaber in the locker area.

Today however, he was witnessing the strangest event of his entire Coruscant-based life.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi he knew of by reputation, was up to his waist in water at the shallow end of the beginners' pool and shouting frustratedly at his apprentice, the boy who had caused too much trouble almost two months ago. Anakin was huddled against the steps leading into the water, holding onto the rails with a grip that suggested docking clamps and the jaws of Kashyyykian Katarn, and from what Kit could see he wasn't about to let go.

Nautolans are naturally wide-eyes, but Kit could almost feel his getting wider.

"It's simple, Anakin!" Kenobi was shouting, "Be sensible, the water's only three feet deep!"

Anakin clutched harder at the steel guard rails. "I'll drown! I'll sink! All this water isn't _natural_!"

"Of _course_ it isn't, it's a swimming pool!" was the exasperated reply.

"I'm not going in!"

"It's perfectly safe!"

"I can't swim!"

"I can teach you..."

Anakins' look said more than words. Kit began to make for the exit.

"I won't!"

A splash sounded, and Kit looked around. Then he started to run for the locker area, where a group of Jedi Masters- Mace Windu, Aayla Secura, Plo Koon and Agen Kolar- were trying to extract an errant key from the gutter. Kit came in and started said, very quietly...

"I think you had better see this."

All four Jedi slid through the door and looked at the scene in the beginner pool. Silence reigned for a straight minute.

Agen Kolar was the first to break it. "Master Windu, did you have difficulty learning to swim?"

The Korun master was impassive. "No."

"And nor has any other human Jedi?"

"No."

No-one spoke. Water was starting to seep over the tiles towards them. More of it was going in the air.

"This has to be dealt with," said Koon. "We cannot have a hydrophobic Chosen One!"

Kolar spoke up again. "Obi-Wan can teach him..."

There were more splashes. They watched as the Chosen One got a grip on the rails again, despite having his foot grabbed by his master. A tug of war ensued.

"...or perhaps not," conceded Master Kolar.

Anakin was putting up a good fight. The rails were starting to bend.

"Mace, we can't let Obi-Wan struggle alone," put in Aayla again. "It's cruel to Anakin-"

Kit tried hard to conceal his grin, but with no luck. He could feel Agen starting to chuckle. Mace's lips were twitching.

Aayla noticed this. "Oh come on! We have to help Obi-Wan if nothing else!"

Kit started to snigger, stifled it, and started again. Kolar was leaning against the wall and turning an alarming purple colour.

Mace coughed a few times and said in a suppressed voice, "What are you suggesting?"

Aayla caught sight of Kit, now bright green and clutching his sides. Her lekku writhed slightly, and her eyes narrowed.

"I think... that Master Fisto should teach Anakin how to swim!"

Kit's laughter stopped abruptly, in contrast to Kolars', which intensified. "Me? I can't!"

"Why not?" Aayla demanded. "You are a perfectly capable swimmer!"

Kit looked at his colleges for help, but was met with three thoughtful expressions. "I can't teach him! I'm not a teacher!"

Koon spoke up. "Master Secura has made a very good suggestion. You would be far more able to teach him than Obi-wan."

"But..." Kit saw the look on Aaylas' face and knew he was done for. "But..."

"Master Fisto," said Mace in his most formal voice, "You are hereby commanded by the Council to show the Chosen One how to swim." A splash sounded, and a shriek. "Or at least to help him overcome his fear of water."

Kit watched the smiles on their faces come dangerously close to smirks. "But I'm no _good_ at teaching!"

Kolar grinned. "Don't worry, Master Fisto. I suspect Anakin will be no good at learning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchos Gracias to all the reviewers for no.1. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**A/N- 'Pocket-hare' is the SW way of calling someone chicken. **

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Ki had thought long and hard about what he was going to do first. Eventually he decided that there was, for Anakin, only one place to start. At the bottom.

_Right_ at the bottom.

XXXXXXXX

"I can't do this Master Fisto," hissed Anakin, "It's dumb!"

"The pool is not open to us for another three days," Kit hissed back. "Besides, there is no possibility of you becoming scared here."

A gaggle of Padawans half Anakins age stopped and stared at the sight of him, outer tunic gone, standing knee deep in the gardens fishpond. He scowled at them and made a rude sign.

"It's _freezing_, Master. Can't I get out now?"

"Not until you go into the middle."

Anakin paled. "B-but its _deep_ there!"

"Not_ that _deep."

"I won't." Anakin folded his arms in a determined manner. "No way."

Kit's eyes narrowed and he flicked back the sleeves of his robes. "You will."

"Won't!" Anakin set his chin, the very face of stubbornness.

Kit made a brief gesture his free hand, and the Padawan felt a tug at his belt. Too late he tried to grab his lightsaber, with flew towards the Jedi Master like a hummer, before soaring to the middle of the pond like a duck.

The Nautolan smirked at him. "I think you had better retrieve it... before my arm grows tired."

Anakin paled. Water and lightsabers didn't mix at all.

On the other hand neither did water and Anakin.

"That's not fair!"

"It isn't meant to be."

"I'm still not going," said Anakin firmly.

Kit started to get fed up. "You're just pocket-hare!"

"Aren't!" Anakin glared at him.

"Are! Jelly-boned sniffler!"

"Well you're..." Anakin thought a moment. "You're a sadistic overgrown squid-face!"

"Spineless coward!"

"Heartless weed-eater!"

"Lily-livered whiner!"

"Spiteful slimeball!"

The padawan group listened in awe at Kit's reply. "Gutless son of a Hutt and a Kraken!"

"Kit!" It was Aayla, drawn by the shouting match. "You can't go calling children that!"

Kit turned on the cause of his problem. "I _told_ I'm no good at..."

"Argh!"

Both of them spun around. Anakin was thrashing in the pond, holding his rescued lightsaber above the water with one hand while churning most of the surface to froth with the other.

The padawans cheered as both masters dived in after the drowning apprentice, each grabbing an arm and hauling him to the ponds edge. It is perhaps unfortunate that Master Mace Windu was the one to find them coming out of the water together.

"Tell me," he said dryly, "who are you teaching to swim, Master Fisto? Skywalker or Master Secura?"

Anakin took the embarrassed silence as a cue to run for his quarters, dripping mud behind him. Kit found himself contemplating copying his pupil.

A few self-conscious mutters, some coughs and a quick getaway later, all three were in showers and trying, to the best of their abilities, to forget the whole thing had ever happened.

XXXXXXXX

It was three days later, and Kit was having more problems.

"Master, I _can't_ go in there. It's too deep."

"Anakin, it will barely reach to your chin. That is not deep."

"Master Secura wouldn't let you make me do this," mumbled Anakin.

"Master Secura, while an exceptionally accomplished Jedi, is not your swimming instructor." _Lucky her._

"You fancy her don't you?"

Kit turned bright green. "Shut up," he muttered.

"You do! I knew it!"

"Shut up and get in the pool."

"Only if you admit it." Anakin smirked. "Say that she's pretty and I will."

"That's... that's blackmail!"

"I learnt a lot from you, Master Fisto. Go on, say she's pretty and I'll get in."

Kit looked around quickly, making sure no-one was in hearing distance. "Fine she's pretty," he hissed. "Now get in."

"You admitted it!" Anakin crowed at the top of his voice. "You fancy her rotten!"

"Shut up!" People were starting to look around at them, and Kit was starting to worry about how good Aaylas hearing was. She was only at the other end of the building...

Anakin wasn't about to give up. "How pretty is she? Very pretty?"

"Just get in the krething pool!"

"Fine, I'll just ask _her_ to ask you." He turned towards the Twi'lek Master paddling in the bigger leisure pool.

"No, wait!" He lowered his voice. "She is very pretty."

"Beautiful?" There was a cruel tone in Anakins voice.

"Yes, fine, she is beautiful. Now _get in the fragging pool._"

Anakin obliged, sinking up to his waist in the heated water. "What do you like best about her?"

"Force fu..." Kit stopped himself just in time. "Er, her... talent. She is a very good Jedi."

"Yeah right, like it's nothing to do with her... ulp!"

By the time Anakin had got himself to the surface again, Kit had slid in beside him with a nasty look in his eye. "I think it's time you learned to float, Padawan."

Anakin gulped. This didn't sound good.

XXXXXXXX

"Try to relax."

"I can't." Anakin had gone white, deeply regretting his baiting earlier. "I'll sink."

"If you _don't _relax you will sink. Breathe in deeply. No, not that de-!"

Anakin surfaced to a chorus of spluttering. Kit sighed.

"Maybe you need some help."

XXXXXXXX

Aayla was chatting with Masters Depa Billaba and Shaak Tii when she caught sight of the Chosen One returning to the neighbouring pool. For a moment she forgot herself and gaped openly.

Shaak Tii also stared, something her species seemed designed to do. "Is that _Anakin_?"

"It must be," murmured Depa, "I think I recognise the hair."

"Ah. I couldn't see that from this angle. Do you suppose all of those... things will help?"

"Only if he does not suffocate under them."

Aayla could feel her mouth moving into a very un-Jedi like smirk. "I feel Master Fisto may be getting desperate."

"Truly."

XXXXXXXX

Kit felt pleased with himself. There was no _way_ Anakin could sink now.

Anakin himself looked less happy. "I feel like such a baby," he muttered.

"That is the point," remarked the Jedi Master. "You will be so embarrassed that you will learn to swim faster."

The shorter human looked at the water like a nerf watching a prowling Rancor. "So if I wear all these puffy things I can't sink at all?"

"No. I believe that is the point."

"Why didn't you say so?" With a sudden movement he sprang in the air.

"Wheeeeeeeeeee!"

The resulting splash and tidal wave swamped several of the smaller Padawans, causing a barrage of complaints. Anakin was unrepentant, however.

Kit shook his head as the Chosen One bobbed up and down happily. "Well, at least you are floating now."

"This is ace!" He paddled around on top of the armbands and floats Kit had loaded him with. "Can I jump in again?"

"No. Now you must try and learn some strokes."

"Awww, you're no fun," Anakin pouted.

Kit bristled. "Fine. If you behave admirably today I will take you on the water slide when we are done."

"What water sl...?" Anakin followed the Nautolans gaze upwards to the leisure pool. And further up.

"Oh," he said. "_That_ water slide."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"No, your left leg goes _up_, your right leg goes _down_, your right arm goes _up_, your left arm goes _down_."

"So my opposite limbs always do the same?"

"Yes. If you coordinate them properly then you will use less energy while swimming."

"Ok."

Kit smiled as Anakin pulled himself, if not with grace then with enthusiasm, through the water. The armbands had done their work well, letting the apprentice get into the water without fear of drowning. Once Anakin learned to swim properly, he would no longer be afraid.

"Think of it as like paddles on a boat. You push the water back so you can go forwards."

"Like a maths equation." Anakin bobbed happily along, creating a great deal of spray. "We learned about cause-and-effect last week."

"Well, yes, I suppose you could think of it like that..."

It was near midday now, and the pool was crammed full of younglings, apprentices showing off on the diving boards, Knights training in the racing area, Masters relaxing in the leisure pool or trying to keep order among the gaggles of children. The noise was starting to upset Kit's olfactory sensors.

"Master?" It was Anakin. "My skin is starting to wrinkle, and I'm cold. Can I get out now please?"

The Nautolan cursed himself. He had completely forgotten that Humans couldn't spend great lengths of time in water without adverse affects. It would be just his luck if he started a flu epidemic with his foolishness.

"The facility has a cafeteria above it," he offered. "We will eat there before returning for your lessons."

"But..." Anakin was doing his best hurt looked. "I thought you said I could go on the slide."

Kit looked up at the towering construction. "One go then. After that we are having lunch."

Anakin grinned, all hurt looks forgotten. "You have to come with me, Master Fisto."

"What?" He didn't like the sound of that.

"It says that all under-twelve's have to be accompanied by an adult." He grinned again. "Unless you want me to ask Master Secura..."

"Alright, alright! But just to the top, padawan. I am not sliding anywhere."

Kit would later remember that as the stupidest thing he would ever say in his life.

XXXXXXXX

"Master Fisto, look, I can see all the way down..."

"Shut up."

"I can't believe how high this is. I bet it goes all the way to the ceiling."

"Shut up."

"Hey look I can see Obi-Wan! Wow he's small..."

"Shut up." Kit- now a sickly sort of pale green- clung to the sides of the stairs, creating dents in the plastoid waist-high walls. "Don't lean over!"

"I'm just gonna call to him. Hey Master! We're up here!"

Kit wondered if the Force was trying to punish him as he grabbed Anakin's shoulder in an effort to stop the boy committing suicide. The fact he was at least three feet taller than half of the people in the queue was bad enough.

Obi-Wan looked up from where he had been floating near the edge. He didn't look happy.

"_Anakin! What are you doing up there? Get down this instant!"_

Anakin shook his head theatrically. "Sorry Master, I can't hear you! Meet you at the bottom!"

"_What? Don't you dare!"_

Anakin shuffled over the mouth of the slide. "You first, Master Fisto."

"What? Why?"

"Well, aren't you going to have to catch me at the bottom? It's pretty deep," said Anakin reasonably.

Kit looked over the edge. It didn't look inviting.

"No. It is not. You will be fine without me."

"Oh c'mon Master..."

At this point the slide assistant spoke up. "Get a move on please, sirs, you're holding up the line."

Anakin tugged at Kit's hand. "Look, it isn't that bad..."

Kit crept over to the lip of the pipe. "I am not going to-"

He never completed the sentence, as the next thing he felt was a sharp push on the back of his legs. The slippery floor did the rest.

Anakin sniggered with the younglings as a voice floated up the pipe...

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..."

The makers of Lakewood and Luanas' Leisure Pool had designed their slide well. It combined the minimum of cost with the maximum of velocity and, unfortunately for Kit, the maximum of tight turns and slippery slopes. And the minimum of handholds.

Most of the regulars to the pool would remember forever the sight of their respected Nautolan Jedi Master flying out of the pipes end, along with a spray of water and a lingering sound-

"...iiiiiit!"

Kit was later taken to task by the Council for attempting to strangle Anakin. They felt it wasn't proper Jedi behaviour for some reason.

XXXXXXXX

It was dinner time of that day that Aayla finally found Kit. He was lying face down on his bed in the upper Temple dormitories, clutching a pillow over his head as if trying to suffocate himself with it. Evidently she was going to need some tact here.

"Go away," came a muffled voice.

Aayla sat down on the edge of the bunk. "It isn't very Jedi-like to sulk, Kit."

"I don't care."

"It was one mistake," she addressed the pillow, "It could have happened to anyone."

"Yes, but why did it have to happen to _me_?"

"Will of the Force?" she suggested.

"Ha. Ha."

Aayla risked patting him on the shoulder. "At least Anakin enjoyed himself. He's still raving about how well he did today to Obi-Wan."

"Good. Maybe Kenobi can teach him instead."

"Now you're just being childish."

"I can live with that."

"He isn't _that_ bad you know."

A hint of green appeared at the edge of the pillow. "Aayla, he's the most disobedient, devious, stubborn and wilful child in the Temple!"

"Oh, and you were never like that, were you..."

"I was krething not." The pillow was back in place now. "I respected my tutors."

She smiled. "And that incident with Master Thlomes' bowl of soup and Master Dooku's best robes is different of course."

"Yes, but I was only six years old."

"Or the time you used Master Yoda's gimar stick as firewood?"

"A complete accident. We were having a camping lesson."

"How about that bet you had with Quinlan?"

"Youthful high spirits. And he got his lightsaber back eventually."

She patted his shoulder again. "I'm just trying to say that maybe Anakin has youthful high spirits as well. Perhaps you should just try and put up with it and stay serene. We_ are_ supposed to be calm at all times after all."

"You don't know him, Aayla. Staying calm around him is like trying to fish for fire-kraken."

She gave up. "The council is suggesting a trip to Glee Anselm for you."

"With Anakin?" His voice couldn't have held more terror if he tried.

"After you have finished teaching him. They seem to feel a reward is in order."

Kit slowly pulled back the pillow. "They are not mistaken."

She smiled at him gently. "Ready for some dinner? We can still make it in time for dessert."

"Only as long as Anakin is not there."

Aayla held his arm in a comforting fashion. "Don't worry, I'll look after you."

"Maybe," mumbled Kit as they walked out, "But who will look after _you_?"

* * *

**A/N- I need ideas for the next chapter. Any suggestions?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooorrrrryyyy, there's this evil device called coursework that popped up. And I had writers block of course.**

**A/N- many many apologises, Kit did have a Mon Cal padawan, I didn't read about that, just pretend she's on holiday or something... **

XXXXXXXX

Anakin had a Problem. His next lesson was looming and his instructor had told him that the armbands were coming off. Anakin had tried everything – the begging, the pleading, the screamed indictment 'Jedi don't take revenge!'. All of these had failed utterly.

He was now sulking in the gym with his friend Tru Veld, eating pastries stolen from the kitchens, and laughing at Ferus Olins' lightsaber practice, which helped Anakin feel better even if it didn't prevent his impending Trial by Water.

Anakin was doing an imitation of a particularly unfortunate back flip when his friend said "Hey, did you hear the racket last night?"

He righted himself. "No."

"Someone lost their pet Arrak snake, and it ended up in Master Securas' room."

"So?"

"So she _hates_ slippery things. She screamed the place down and everyone thought we were being invaded! It was astral!"

Anakin stared at his best friend with awe, wheels turning beneath his hair.

"You," he said slowly, "are the cleverest person in the universe."

"Astral! Why?"

Anakin didn't answer. Already in his mind, as he put together a Plan.

The best laid plans, they say, often go astray. However, this doesn't happen nearly as often as with the worst-laid plans.

XXXXXXXX

"This isn't going to work," Tru hissed, carrying his sack. It squirmed slightly.

"Of course it will," Anakin said loftily. They were in the gardens, one of the largest rooms in the Temple. This was fortunate, because Anakin being lofty needed all the space it could get. "Look, Master Fisto is really in love with Master Secura right?"

"Er..." Tru hadn't seen this, but the sack was heavy and his arms overruled his head. "Suppose so."

"And love is _really _distracting, isn't it?"

"Well..."

"So all we have to do is make Master Secura fall in love with Master Fisto, and he'll be so distracted he'll forget all about me," said Anakin confidently. Tru still looked worried.

"But isn't love against the Code?"

"Well, _technically_ yes but it's far worse to torture people by drowning them isn't it?"

"I guess." He didn't sound convinced.

"And we are Jedi. We'resupposed to promote compassion. _That's _a type of love."

"Maybe."

"Besides," Anakin pulled himself up grandiosely, "what would people be without love?"

Tru thought it over.

"Rarer?"

"Shhhh." He looked around the corner. "She's coming!"

'She' being Master Secura. Tru had to admit that, as far as logic (or at least _Anakins' _logic, which was the only sort available at that moment) went, this wasn't a _bad_ idea. It just wasn't a good one.

"Where's Master Fisto?" he muttered. There was splashing sound.

"He's just coming now! Get ready!"

It wasn't a _mad_ idea either, Tru thought as he gripped the neck of the sack. It was made of completely logical, sane pieces of information. Like that a bucket of eels had been delivered that day for that night's dinner. Like that Master Secura liked to paddle in the ponds. Like that Master Fisto often strolled in the gardens to enjoy the quiet.

It was just that they seemed to have been put together all wrong, so the actual _actions _they were taking now were as mad as a Sith Lord on spice.

Distracted by that fascinating image, he almost didn't notice Anakins' whispered shout "He's there! Tip them in!"

Tru didn't stop to think– something he found helped around Anakin – but jumped up immediately and emptied the bag in the pond. There were several hissing noises, and ribbons of dark shapes slithered into the water.

They ran for it. They crouched down behind a bush.

"Do you think she's found them?" whispered Anakin urgently.

"No..."

There was a scream and the sound of several tons of water discovering the joys of air travel.

"...Yes."

"Is he running over?"

"Um..." Tru paused, unsure of how to break the news. "He _is_ running somewhere."

"Where?"

There was a drawn-out bellow. The shrieks from Master Secura made identifying the words impossible, but this may have been a good thing, as Master Fisto would probably have gotten in trouble with the council again if they had heard them clearly.

"Um... here?"

Anakin peeped over the bush. His eyes widened.

"_Run!_"

Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had tried in desperation to hammer the principals of telekinesis, meditation and Force mind tricks into his Anakins' brain, would have taken heart at his apprentices' mastery of Force Speed. It was fast. It was smooth. It was glorious.

It was short.

XXXXXXXX

"The council will see you now," Obi-Wan said. Only his occupation prevented his tone from being labelled 'smug'.

Anakin stood. It was later that evening, so he had – he looked at his wrist chrono – approximately four hours to contemplate whatever horrible fate the council had in store for him. Tru had left earlier, sentenced to gather up all of the eels from the pond. By hand.

Now it was his turn. He walked in at a coffin carriers pace, the sort of coffin carrier that is carrying his own coffin.

The council were in there. They were stern. They were serious. They were also, Anakin noticed in the same way condemned prisoners notice splinters in the gallows, hiding smirks. All except Master Fisto, who had been taken on in an advisory role for Anakins' punishment. He wasn't bothering to hide his smirk.

"Padawan Skywalker," said Mace Windu formally, "your Master and several others..." his gaze flickered momentarily to Kit, "have decided on your punishment for your prank this afternoon. As it is your swimming lesson tomorrow, we have decided to combine the two..."

_They_ need_ combining? _Anakin thought.

"... but since this was at the suggestion of Master Fisto, we feel it better that it should be at his discretion to tell you. You will present yourself at 06:00 sharp at the Temple foyer. That is all."

Anakin left in a daze. Then he said–

"Master? Can I ask something?"

"Yes Padawan?"

"How old do I have to be before I start using_ I have a bad feeling about this_?"


	5. Chapter 5

**-Grins nervously at hordes of angry readers...- Ah, yeah... it's been a while hasn't it? -Ducks shower of rotten tomatoes- Argh!**

**Kit: It's your fault. You should have updated sooner. **

**Shut up. I thought you'd be ****_glad_****, considering what happens to you in this one...**

**Kit: (nervous) that bad?**

**Yep. **

**Kit: -groans-**

**Here's a nice long chapter by way of apology for the lateness.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"Ah, Padawan," Kit said serenely, checking his chrono. "Nice of you to drop by."

Anakin said nothing. He was looking suspiciously at the datachips in the Masters' hand, and – more worryingly – the enormous smirk on the Masters' face. "What're those for?"

"Those are our tickets, Padawan."

His eyes widened. "_Tickets_?"

"Yes." The smirk grew so wide Anakin thought it might remove the top of Master Fisto's head. Unfortunately, this remained as nothing more than a wistful image. "For the newly opened Water Fun World in CoCo Town."

XXXXXXXX

Aayla yawned wide enough to swallow her lightsaber, and drank another cup of caf. Shaak Ti joined her in the cantina, looking just as tired.

"I expect you were woken up at that infernal hour this morning," she grumbled over a cup of strong wake-tea.

"Oh yes. I only wish I knew what all the screaming was about. It sounded like a tribe of angry Jawas being roasted over a slow fire" Aayla sighed. "Just the way I wished to start my day off..."

The Togruta smiled and proffered a pair of datachips. "Well, I might have a way to cheer you up..."

XXXXXXXX

"This is kidnap!" Anakin yelled for the hundredth time.

"I was _asked_ to take you." Kit paused, although his grip on the padawan didn't loosen one bit. The other beings in the line were starting to stare. "No, I lie. Obi-Wan _begged_ me to take you. As did Master Kolar, Master Windu, Master Yoda..."

Anakin squirmed and kicked as they reached the ticket collector, who goggled. As a Mon Calimari, this might have been down to species instead of surprise. "This is revenge for the eels!"

Kit handed the datachips to the Mon Cal and lied rather unconvincingly. "No, of course not."

"Help!" Anakin shrieked as the Nautolan picked him up again and marched into the theme park stoically. "Help! Murder! Torture! Sadist! Sith! _Help_!"

"A Jedi is always calm, Padawan Skywalker," Kit called up with a grin. He hadn't had this much fun in years. "Besides, it has the perfect way of curing you of hydrophobia!"

Anakin saw the sign they were heading for under one green-skinned arm and felt his eyes bulge.

The shriek that followed almost split Kit's olfactory sensors.

"_Help!_"

Kit hoisted the padawan further up his shoulder and marched onwards to where the Super Fun Slide of Doom loomed towards the clouds.

He shouted up merrily "Don't underestimate the power of the dark slide!"

XXXXXXXX

"Oh Force, look at the line," Aayla sighed. In front of them a multitude of beings was shuffling on infinitely. "We'll be here for hours!"

Shaak Ti smiled. "Watch and learn."

She led them up to the security barrier, past the never-ending line, and smiled at the security guard. "Jedi business. We need to go straight through."

The man gave them a blank stare. "No."

"Ok, let's try this again..." Shaak Ti rolled up her sleeves and waved her hand on front of his face. "Jedi go straight through."

He opened the gate. "Jedi go straight through."

"Enjoy your day's work."

"I will enjoy my day's work."

Aayla started to giggle as they walk inside hastily, much to the annoyance of the beings still in the line. "Master Ti, did I just see you _cheat_? Isn't that against the Jedi Code?"

The Togruta winked. "There are still things you need to learn about applicability of certain aspects in our moral conventions."

The Twi'lek stared at her. She elaborated.

"It Doesn't Count If We Do It."

XXXXXXXX

Anakin had started off doing everything he could to break free of Kit on the way up. Now he was doing an about-turn and doing everything he could to stay _with_ him.

The Nautolan grunted and tried to pry the padawan's fingers lose. "You were fine with the swimming pool slide..."

"The swimming pool slide wasn't so high you collapsed from lack of oxygen!" Anakin yelled, clinging on for dear life.

Kit peeled him off and handed him to the slide assistant, who was watching with interest. He massaged his arm and turned to go back down; calling over his shoulder "I will be waiting in the café!"

Anakin couldn't answer, but instead clung to the slide assistant and whimpered as he was dragged to the top of the slide. He looked down.

The water looked back up.

The slide assistant removed his fingers and tugged him over to the top of the slide. He grimaced at the scraping sound of fingernails on plastoid. "If sir would release his grip from the floor, then sir might find this passes more _quickly_."

"It isn't going to pass at all!" Anakin felt his fingers slipping as he was towed over and dumped in the slide. "Nooooooooooooo!"

The assistant stepped back and pulled the lever. Water flowed and plummeted downwards.

So did Anakin.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

He tried desperately to think of a way out of this, the pool looming ahead in a rapidly expanding circle affecting his judgement so that in fact he acted purely on instinct.

There was a short, sharp crunch.

XXXXXXXX

Aayla was wandering around the gift store, checking out the water pistols, clockwork gorgs, and trying to ignore the store manager, who seemed rather taken with her.

"I think you might have an admirer," Shaak Ti murmured as they passed among the candy selection.

"He is _not_ an admirer," the Twi'lek hissed. She stared intently at the display of Sugar-cane Snaps and tried to ignore them both.

"Of course, it isn't really the same as having Master Fisto trailing after you," Shaak said thoughtfully.

Aayla turned violet. "He is _not_ trailing after me!"

"He _did_ rescue you from the eels," Shaak pointed out. "The poor dear got himself soaked for you. He had to run around for the rest of the day in wet robes... mm, _tight_ wet robes know I think about it..."

Aayla's eyes went a little distant for a moment, before she shook herself out of her reverie and hastily went to admire the cuddly toy section. Of course as a Jedi she couldn't buy anything, but no harm in looking.

And it took her mind of wet robes and, more disturbingly, the thought of Kit as he would be today, teaching Anakin in his swimming trunks...

She told herself not to be so ridiculous and risked a glance up, to see Shaak staring out of the shop window. "My goodness," the Togruta said with awe.

Aayla wandered over. "What?" The store manager was approaching with haste, and she felt a strong urge to leave before he caught up with them.

"There appears to be some trouble on the slides." Shaak looked contemplative. "Perhaps we should go over and see if we can help..."

Aayla nodded and moved towards the door, only to be stopped by the manager. He was smiling in a way she found profoundly disturbing.

"A present for the Jedi Order," he said, holding forth a cuddly stuffed kraken. "With compliments from the owner."

XXXXXXXX

Kit sipped his stimcaf and silently congratulated himself on his plan. He had managed to both fulfil his duties as a swimming instructor, and keep out of Anakin's way for almost the entire session. Life was good.

If only the noise would quieten down a bit. What _were_ they making such a fuss about?

"There he is!"

Kit looked up from the caff and felt his stomach drop. The slide assistant was coming towards him, flanked by two guards.

He put on his best Jedi smile. "Do you need me for something?"

"Are you the Nautolan who left that boy with me?" the assistant demanded.

"Well, yes..."

"Come with us, please, _sir_."

XXXXXXXX

"What is happening?" Shaak asked a nearby Wroonian, who was gaping up at the slide above them. Small ant-like figures were crawling across it.

"Dunno lady, I think someone got stuck up there."

Aayla winced as she regarded the towering structure. "Poor thing. When will the rescue services get here?"

"Any minutes, but they might not need them." The Wroonians eyes were shining with excitement. "Word is there's a Jedi going up there!"

"A Jedi?" Aayla looked up to see the robed figure. It looked disturbingly familiar. "Oh no..."

XXXXXXXX

"I am not looking down; I am _not_ looking down..."

Swing, shuffle, crawl.

"I am not looking down; I am not looking down..."

Step. Step more slowly. Swing. Look down.

Grip slide.

"I hate padawans, I hate padawans..."

Shuffle. Slide. Close eyes.

"A Jedi is stronger than fear..."

Open eyes. See padawan.

Kit clung to the slide and edged forward, thanking the Force that the water had been turned off. Anakin looked up at him with a terrified gaze. His fists – the same fists that had punched through the plastoid, Force knew how – were clenched and absolutely _refusing_ to withdraw.

From this close range the bends in the plastoid were quite noticeable. They were also starting to creak.

He inched forward and reached out a hand. "Take my hand _quickly_ and come back up, before the holocameras arrive."

Anakin shook his head rapidly. "No way!"

Kit decided the Force hated him. "_Do it_."

"No!" Anakin looked if possible, more terrified than he was. He clutched the slide in a white-knuckled grip, causing major creaking noises that worried Kit more than a little. There was a groan.

"_Now_."

"_No_!"

The slide broke. A short sentence, but it contains a lot of incident.

XXXXXXXX

There was a collective gasp from below and Shaak Ti covered her eyes. Aayla didn't.

She couldn't seem to find the motivation.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked the Togruta in a muffled voice.

"Er." Aayla swallowed. Twi'leks had very good eyesight. "Er, yes. Most definitely. Er."

Something in her voice must have alerted the Master, who looked up as well. And then down. "Oh my."

"Quite." Aayla swallowed. There were really no words to describe Kit Fisto hanging upside down from a slide and holding on to an errant padawan with both hands and his legs hooked over the struts, so she didn't bother to speak.

"Oh, it looks as though the rescue services have reached them." Shaak Ti sounded relieved. "You can open your eyes now."

Aayla blinked, rather too late.

"I didn't have them shut."

XXXXXXXX

"My life is over," Kit muttered s they were transported to the ground. The struts had cut deeply into his legs, and his eyes had become permanently circular.

Anakin said nothing. His face was white as the thermal blankets they both had draped around them.

Kit fell into a moody silence. The only thing to be grateful for was that there were no holocameras about... yet. Although by the standards of the Galactic City there were probably a few hand-held jobs around...

Oh well. The Jedi Council didn't watch the Holonet.

"At least no-one I knew saw me up there," he said with a sigh.

"Kit!"

Kit looked up and found his brain shutting down from embarrassment. No, no, no, this was _not_ happening. This was some weird dream induced by Master Yoda adding extra Boontaspice to the canteen dinner. He was going to wake up any moment and...

A blue blurry figure dodged the rescue service crew and wrapped itself around him.

... Ok, maybe hold on the waking up part.

If Kit had had a few more marbles handy he might have heard Anakin's whispered argument with a member of the public, the click of a holocam and the sound of something being stowed hastily in a deep pocket. As it was there were a few blank minutes before he remembered he had hands.

He tapped Aayla on the shoulder. "Um, can you let go now please?"

She disengaged and gave him a wobbly smile. "You were very brave up there, Master Fisto."

Kit experienced the very interesting sensation of his face catching on fire. "It was nothing," he mumbled.

"Well, even nothings deserve a reward." There were a few seconds of vivid mental images – most of which were hastily edited – before she presented him with a small, cuddly toy of what looked like a kraken. "That's for being the bravest Jedi in Water Fun World!"

Kit accepted the toy and felt himself smile. Maybe the day hadn't been a complete loss after all.

* * *

**All together now... awwwwww!**


End file.
